Way To Your Heart
by Tutourgirl23
Summary: After the season finale. Zoe has to choose now between Wade and George. She knows who everybody else would tell her to pick, and she knows which one makes her heart race. Who will she pick? On Hiatus
1. Decisions

Chapter 1: Decisions

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys! So for those of you who read my OTH _

_Fanfics I haven't given up on them. I have had so many new ideas _

_That I had to write, but I am now working on updating my other fics. _

_Now here's for you Hart Of Dixie fans! Hart Of Dixie has become my _

_Favorite show! Are you guys as happy as I am that we have Season 2 _

_Coming our way? _

_Anyways here's my newest fic! _

_Xoxo Bryanna_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Zoe's eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up. She could feel somebody's arm around her waist and their chest pressed firmly against her back. Her eyes quickly widened in alarm. Turning her head she smiled as she saw who it was, last nights activities coming back to her. She had finally given in.

Then she remembered something else. George. She still couldn't believe that he had cancelled the wedding because he had feelings for her. She now had a decision to make. George or Wade. No matter what she chose one of them wouldn't like it.

George. The one guy that she had felt something for since coming to Bluebell. The first person that she had met. The first person that had cared.

Then there was Wade. She hadn't seen it at first, but she had also always had feelings for Wade. _ALWAYS._ Even when he would bug her with his sexual jokes, and when he purposely blew the fuse box, and tried to get her to sleep with him. She had always had feelings for Wade Kinsella. He had finally admitted his feelings for her last night. He had told her that if she would have just slept with him and they had both gotten it out of their systems, then he would be okay and he would no longer have her messing with his head. But even after she gave in and they had slept together she could clearly see that there was more. Wade Kinsella had major feelings for her.

Zoe kept thinking what her mother would say was the right choice. She knew that she would say that she should pick George. She would say that Wade was only a bartender, and that he wasn't as good as George. She would say that George is a lawyer and could always be there for her. Many of Zoe's friends would also say that she should pick George. But out of everybody's opinion Zoe wished more than anything that she had one specific opinion. Harley's.

Even though Zoe didn't know what Harley was really like, from the things that people had told her she figured he would be the one telling her to follow her heart. That he would be the one to tell her to forget about everybody else's opinion. That he would be the one saying that he would respect her decision no matter what.

"Hey you." She heard the soft whisper. Zoe looked up in to his hazel eyes. He leaned down a bit placing a soft kiss to her forehead. This was one thing that was making it hard to make her decision. The way he cared. The way that he was always there for her. The way he stared at her.

"Hey." She whispered back unable to find any other words.

"You okay Doc?" he asked noticing that she had been deep in thought. Her stomach did little flips when he used his pet name for her.

"I uh... yeah I'm fine." She stuttered. "Absolutely fine." She lied.

"Now don't go lyin' to me Doc." Wade shook his head. "What's goin' on in that pretty lil head of yours?" He asked.

"Just some decisions that I have to make." She simply told him.

"Hm, like what?" He asked curiously hoping that she would tell him.

"I uh… I'm gonna go get changed." She said as she started to get up.

"Nu-uh." He said pulling her back. She had forgotten that his arm was still around her waist. "Zoe what's goin' on?" He asked. There went her stomach doing flips again as he said her name. It was weird for Zoe, Wade was the only person that could say her name and have that kind of affect on her.

"George came over last night." She told him as she looked away from him. "He cancelled the wedding." She told him. "For me." She added.

"Dammit." Wade sighed. "I can imagine how angry Lemon was." He shook his head. "So he came over to tell you that, and then he left?" Wade asked.

"He kissed me." She whispered.

"Zoe!" Wade's voice grew angry. "Why the hell didn't you tell me last night?" He asked.

"Because I knew that you would get mad and it would ruin things." She said defensively.

"Of coarse I'm mad." He snapped at her as he untangled himself from her and stood up.

"Wade please don't go." She pleaded as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Zoe you're playing both of us." Wade growled and shook his head before walking over to where his shirt was and pulled it on.

"I'm not." Zoe argued. "I just…" she started but quickly stopped herself.

"You just want to be with George." Wade finished for her.

"Wade it's not…" she started wanting to let him know that she didn't know what she wanted at the moment, but he cut her off once again.

"It's not me it's you." He finished for her again. "I get it Zoe." He said using her first name once again instead of her pet name. "Why would you want the bartender slash town bad boy when you could have the golden boy lawyer instead?" He shrugged as he walked over and slipped his pants on.

"Wade don't say that." Zoe shook her head. "I'm sure that there are quite a few girls out there that would pick you over George." She told him.

"Just not you." He said as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

"I didn't say that." She shook her head.

"But we all know that you're gonna pick George." He shrugged. "You'd do anything for him." He added.

"But I wouldn't…" she started but was once again cut off.

"Just save it Doc." He shook his head. "Go be with golden boy." He said before quickly leaving.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Wade walked away from the house knowing exactly where he was going. To the Rammer Jammer. He always seemed to calm down there. It was his refuge.

He walked away from her house as quickly as he could jumping in his car and quickly heading for the Rammer Jammer wanting to be at his place of refuge as soon as possible.

He walked in through the doors not long after happy to be there, where he belonged. Nothing could make this day any worse. That thought slowly slipped away as Wade spotted the brunette seated at the bar. He clenched his jaw and headed towards the brunette unsure of his next actions. One thing he did know was this wasn't going to be pretty

"Wade how ya doing?" The brunette asked as he spotted Wade walking up to him. He just didn't get the response he thought he would. Wade's fist flew out making direct contact with the brunette's left cheek.

"What the hell!" The brunette said his hand going up to softly touch his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That George was for hurting Lemon like you did." Wade snapped. Wade and Lemon may not be close but in high school you could say they kind of were. Wade was sure that everybody in the bar was staring at them but that didn't stop him. "And this..." Wade started his fist once again making contact with George's left cheek. "Is for going after Zoe." He snapped before starting to back up. "I swear George Tucker, if you hurt her you won't live to see another day." Wade warned before turning around.

His eyes fell directly on her. The fire and anger they were holding slightly faded away as he saw her. She stood at the door watching the scene in front of her. Her perfect brown locks fell around her face on to her shoulders. She was a picture of perfection to him, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance. He walked towards her slowly.

"You've gotta have somebody lookin' out for ya Doc." He shrugged before leaving.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Zoe stood in shock for a couple of minutes as she processed what had just happened. Wade had just physically threatened George for her. His words now rang through her mind. "You've gotta have somebody lookin' out for ya Doc."

She slightly smiled at the words. It was good to know that he would be there for her. Her thoughts were broken by somebody's voice.

"Zoe." George said once again as he tried to get her attention.

"Hey sorry." She said looking down realizing that she was now sitting at a table. She didn't want to make eye contact with George at the moment so she sat staring at her hands.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" He asked. Zoe looked up at him for the first rime since he had made his way over to her. His left cheek was starting to show a bruise and his lip was swollen.

"Nothing, just some stuff that my mom told me about." She lied not wanting him to know that she had been thinking about Wade.

"Oh." George nodded. "So I guess Wade isn't too happy about us being together." George chuckled.

_Together. _The word played in her mind. Is that what he automatically thought that they were? _Together?_

"George I…" She paused trying to think of the best way to say it. "I need some time to think over everything alone." She finally told him.

"Oh okay." George nodded. "I'll come find you later then." He shrugged obviously not realizing what Zoe meant. "I'll see you later." He added as he leaned down to kiss her. To his surprise she pulled back not letting him.

"That's not what I meant by that." She shook her head.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked clueless to what she meant.

"I need time to think over everything. Us, Wade and I. Everything." She told him.

"You and Wade?" George was now really confused.

"We uh…" Zoe paused. "Last night." She started. "I…we slept together." She admitted. But to her surprise she didn't feel the least bit guilty about telling him.

"You…you…" George stuttered still shocked. This was where Zoe was supposed to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. That's what happened in the movies right? She was supposed to beg him and tell him how wring she was to do it. But there was one problem. She didn't want to. She didn't want to apologize for what she did with Wade. She didn't want to apologize and she didn't have to because she knew, what happened with Wade wasn't a mistake.

"I did." She nodded. "And to tell you the truth, even if I could go back and erase everything I wouldn't." She shook her head. "What happened with me and Wade happened and I'm not gonna sit here and apologize for what I did. You can hate me for it George and I wouldn't blame you. But I just need some time to think." She shrugged before getting up and walking away.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note:**__ There is the first chapter. It's shorter than I thought_

_It would be but I can promise you that the next chapter will be longer._

_Hope you liked it! I hope I wrote the characters okay. Had a hard_

_Time writing dialogue for Wade with his accent and everything._

_Next chapter there will be Zoe/Wade, Zoe/George, Lavon/Zoe, Lavon/Wade_

_Lavon/Lemon and Lemon/George scenes._

_Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!_

_Xoxo Bryanna_


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

_**Author's note: **__Hey Guys! So first of all I wanna say thanks to_

_all of you who read chapter 1! You are all super amazing!_

_Special thanks to: _Cat130, dcj, Juggalo'sGirl, loveashmarie, awall16722, Ali, Myrasena, tlomech700, AmandaSoapFan, BrazilianPrincess, blueberry55, Ashalyne, OTHNaley123, sugarshots, midnight0sun95, clonjaret, Mumbo Sauce, Paper Angels, journey17, Trixie7, Janieee, Animefreakkagome, Giovanna, JJWOM, Pawy, luvlyash, FanGirl26, Elcee, No.1TwiFanpire, miriamy, boxermom, reject45, jkellogg, Celia Toma, hoesovrbros8, AmberMarie2008, tee86elle, margabgon, Ashleysparkle2189, JaysHeartsDesire, EtherealDemon, jinxiepops, SmAsh92, LilyAnthea, dianna05, Free2style1026, appleheather, sonya13, fanficlover1995, Ryely, loz-743, and BpDs89.

You guys amazed me with how quickly you all added me to your Favorite Author, Story alert, Favorite story, and how fast you reviewed! SO thank you all so much!

Cat130: Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad your liking the story so far!

dcj: Thank you so much! I am really curious for Season 2 to see what happens too! I'm trying not to rush how quick she chooses… or I may hold of on the time that her and the person she chooses get together, but it's really hard! Thanks for the review!

Ali: Thanks a lot! It's always nice to know that people enjoy my stories! I'm not the only one with a multi chapter post season fic actually. Check out annaflower's fic. It's really good too.

sugarshots: Thank you thank you! It is hard to write their accents, but so far people say I'm doing alright. Thanks for the review!

Mumbo Sauce: Thank you! It's nice to hear that you are loving it! Hope you love this chapter too! Thanks for the review!

miriamy: Thanks! I will hopefully update regularly! I have fun writing this fic so I think I should! Thanks for the review!

Celia Toma: Thanks so much! And thanks for reviewing! Hope you love this chapter too! (And to be fair I'm team Wade all the way too.)

EtherealDemon: Haha thank you! Making Wade punch George was one of my favorite things that I got to write! Lol. Thanks for the review!

fanficlover1995: Well here's more! Wade punching George was pretty awesome! Glad your liking the story and thanks for the review!

loz-743: Thank you! When Wade punched George for Lemon I used it more of an excuse for him to punch George twice. I did notice that I was writing it like that! When Wade calls George 'Golden Boy' Zoe doesn't call him off for a reason. Thanks for the review!

BpDs89: Thank you thank you! And thanks for the review!

Giovanna: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter too!

OTHNaley123: Hehe writing the scene where Wade punched George was totally my favorite scene to write! I just made Wade do what I've wanted to do for a while now! Lol. Thank you! I hoped I did okay with channeling them all okay. And thanks for saying I'm a great writer! It's always nice to hear! Enjoy chapter 2!

Here's Chapter 2!

Xoxo Bryanna

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Zoe slowly woke up. She didn't remember falling asleep at all. She looked around the room. The room that wasn't hers. Slowly sitting up she looked around more. Sitting on the dresser across the room was a picture frame. Zoe quickly threw the covers off of her and walked over to the dresser picking up the picture frame._

The picture was of her and George. Her and George? Now she was really curious to know what was going on.

"Good your up." His voice came from behind her as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. "How'd you sleep?" George asked calmly.

"I...um good." She said playing along.

"That's good." George nodded softly kissing the top of her head. "We've got a big day today." He informed her.

"We...we do?" Zoe asked wanting to know why.

"Yeah." George nodded wondering why she didn't remember. "You're going dress shopping today." He reminded her.

"Dress shopping for what?" She asked still lost.

"For you're wedding dress silly." George told her.

"Wedding dress." Zoe whispered. Wedding dress? They were engaged? Zoe quickly looked down at her hand. There it was. The medium sized diamond ring on her left hand. "Right sorry I forgot." She lied.

"Of coarse you did. What information do you keep in that mind of yours?" He chuckled.

"Um things I need to know for the practice." She shrugged.

"Why would you need to know things for the practice?" George asked. "You left last year." He reminded her.

"Wait what?" Zoe asked before quickly running out the room and in to the family room. She quickly pulled open the blinds. "No way." She whispered.

"Are you alright Zoe?" George asked as he walked in to the family room.

"When did we move?" She asked.

"Last year." He repeated. "When you decided to stay I called off the wedding remember?" He asked and Zoe nodded. "You remember coming to the Rammer Jammer and watching Wade punch me a couple times?" He asked and Zoe once again nodded. "Well the next day you came and said that you chose me, and so a couple weeks later we moved because you got the fellowship." He explained.

"New York." She sighed. She never thought that she would want to be in this place again. Not here and not with him.

"I've gotta go, it's the last day of work before I get my two week break. But I think you were supposed to meet with Taylor and Ashley in an hour for lunch and then you were supposed to go dress shopping." He told her and Zoe nodded even though she had no clue who Taylor and Ashley were.

"Okay." She told him.

"I'll see you later." George said leaning in to kiss her. But just like she had yesterday... or in her dream... or whatever that day was, she pulled away. George sighed kissing the top of her head again before leaving.

_**  
XxxxxxxxxX**___

Zoe looked at her phone. Condo number 220. She looked up and there were the numbers in gold. She had no idea what to expect as she knocked on the door.

A blond opened the door. "Zoe! It's so good to see you." She smiled.

"Ashley is that Zoe?" Another voice rang out from inside the apartment.

"Yeah!" The blonde answered. "Come on." The girl said pulling Zoe in to the condo.

"It's good to see you too Ashley." Zoe gave her a half smile. Zoe was thankful that who she figured was Taylor had called the blonde Ashley.

Ashley was taller than Zoe and was pretty thin. Her Hair was a light-honey colored blonde. When she opened the door Zoe automatically thought that she looked slightly like Joelle. Even though Zoe hadn't likes Joelle- mainly because Wade and her were always making out or something around the plantation- but she couldn't deny that Joelle was pretty.

Ashley led Zoe in to the kitchen were a brunette was cleaning. "Hey Zoe." She said over her shoulder. She put the rag that was in her hand down and stood up. "Give me a sec to get changed and then we can go." She told her.

"Hurry up Tay." Ashley sighed. "You always take forever to get changed." She groaned.

Taylor finally faced Zoe and Zoe's eyes widened. Taylor was almost a direct replica of Rose. It was as if somebody had ran Rose through the copier had her age a bit and put her here.

In that moment Zoe's mind went to Rose. She wondered how she was and what she was doing.

"Okay we can go now." Taylor said as she walked back in to the kitchen. Zoe hadn't even noticed that Taylor had left the room, so she just nodded.

_**  
XxxxxxxxxX**___

Zoe walked through the door of her apartment. Ashley, Taylor and her had finished dress shopping.

"Hey you." George called as he walked out of 'their' bedroom. Zoe walked and met him halfway in the hallway.

"I have an idea." She told him.

"Okay what?" George asked curiously. A slight smile spread across his face. This was how Zoe normally was. She had seemed so distant today and it was good to have her back.

"What if for your two week break we went back to Bluebell?" She asked. "Just to visit." She added.

"Zoe I don't know." He sighed.

"Please?" She gave him a slight pout. "I promised Lavon that I would go and visit him and Rose too." She told him. "Just for two weeks." She added.

"Fine." George gave in. "I guess it's a pretty good idea." He nodded.

"I thought you'd say so." She nodded. "So on the way home Taylor, Ashley and I picked up the tickets. We leave at noon tomorrow." She told him. George chuckled and shook his head.

"Of coarse you did." He rolled his eyes. "I always thought that you wouldn't want to go back to that place." He told her truthfully.

"I didn't either. Truth is I miss the place." She shrugged. "In New York we barley know anybody." She told him.

"We know a lot of people." George told her.

"I mean really know them. Know who they are as a person, know what their plans are for the weekend and stuff like that." She told him.

"I know what you mean." George nodded. "New York is good for less drama, but it gets lonely." He nodded. "Let's go to Bluebell." He smiled and once again leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm gonna go pack." Zoe said dodging George's kiss and walking away to their bedroom.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**___

Zoe had never been this excited to be in a plane back to Mobile, Alabama and then on a car ride back to Bluebell, Alabama. But right now you could say that she was like a six year old at Christmas.

The whole plane ride she had basically. Sat on the edge of her seat watching the sky. Now her and George were waiting for their luggage.

"Who did you get to come and pick us up?" Zoe asked. She had left George up to finding their ride from Mobile to Bluebell.

"You said you really wanted to see Lavon so he's on his way here." George shrugged and Zoe's smile grew wider.

"There they are." Zoe pointed to her and George's bags.

"Did you really need two bags?" George asked as he begun to take the bags.

"Absolutely." Zoe nodded. "I needed all my girly accessories." She chuckled a little as she said this. That's what Wade had called them.

"Of coarse you do." George rolled his eyes.

"Hey this is the first time that I'll be in Bluebell and won't have to worry about plugging in to may things that the fuse box blows." She told him.

"Whatever." George chuckled. "There's..." He began but Zoe had already seen what George was pointing at and had taken of towards it.

"Lavon!" She screeched as she through herself in to her friend's arms.

"Hey big Z." Lavon chuckled as he hugged her. "Don't forget to say hi to..." He began but once again Zoe had already seen the person.

"Rose." She smiled giving the girl a hug. "Gosh look how big you've gotten... how old are you now like 40?" Zoe joked.

"Hey Zoe." Rose smiled as she pulled away. "First of all I've grown like an inch since you last saw me. Second I am not 40! 14 yes, not 40." She chuckled.

"_Whatever." Zoe chuckled and shook her head. "How are you kiddo?" She asked._

"_I'm good." Rose nodded. "But I can tell you my life story on the way back to Bluebell. Can we go now?" Rose asked._

"_Yeah big Z let's go." Lavon added as he picked up one of Zoe's bags._

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Zoe and George had gotten in to town about a half an hour ago and had just finished unpacking._

"_Let's go out." Zoe said to Lavon as she sat on her normal bar stool. "George went to see some people and I don't wanna sit here all day." She told him. "So let's go." She smiled as she headed for the door. Lavon just chuckled and followed her._

_Zoe and Lavon walked in to town and Zoe smiled and pointed out places. Bluebell hadn't changed, and Zoe didn't think it ever would._

"_Come on." Lavon said dragging Zoe over to the Rammer Jammer._

"_No!" Zoe said and tried to get away from Lavon's grip but it was no use. Before she knew it she was being shoved in to the bar without a choice._

"_Zoe!" Shelly exclaimed as she spotted the brunette. With the one word every eye was on her. Zoe awkwardly waved before walking with Lavon over to the bar._

"_What can I get y'all?" the blonde asked his accent making Zoe smile._

"_I don't know. You got any boxed wine?" she joked. His whole body tensed up at the sound of her voice._

"_Naw got rid of that stuff about a year ago when the Doctor left town." He joked back as he turned to face her._

"_You're funny." Zoe rolled her eyes._

"_Why thanks Doc. Now to what special occasion do we owe this visit from the Zoe Hart?" He asked._

"_And still absolutely cocky." Zoe rolled her eyes._

"_Why thank you Doc." Wade chuckled which made Zoe's stomach do little flips._

_Zoe opened her mouth to say something but couldn't finish it as Shelly tripped the class she was carrying flying from where she was straight in to Zoe's head, and at that moment everything in Zoe Hart's world was black._

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Zoe's eyes once again fluttered open. She got a sense of Déjà vu. She expected to be in Brick's office or in the hospital in Mobile. But she wasn't in either of those places. Instead she was in another strange room. This time there wasn't any pictures to help her._

_Her hand quickly went to the back of her head expecting to feel a cut or something. There was nothing there though. No cuts, no stitches, nothing. She wasn't hurt? _

_She sat there for a bit wondering what was going on this time. She could faintly hear the sound of a guitar and somebody singing. She recognized the voice from somewhere but couldn't figure out from where,_

_She slowly crawled out of bed and made her way down the hallway following the sound of the voice. She ended up in the kitchen and smiled when she spotted the blonde. She had never heard him play guitar and sing in this way. He was so peaceful and it was abnormal for him, but she liked him in this way._

"_Hi." She whispered as she slid in to the seat next to him. He didn't jump or anything as if he had already felt her presence when she entered the room. _

"_Hey how'd you sleep?" Wade asked as he set the guitar down._

"_Pretty good." She shrugged even though she didn't even know how she slept. She felt at ease with him. All of this felt so natural and real. She wasn't sure if they were dating or married or anything, but whatever they were it felt right._

"_Good." He gave her a crooked smiled before standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower and you can get dressed and then I'll drop you off at Addie's before I head to work." He said leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Unlike with George Zoe didn't pull away. _

"_Okay." She said when he slowly moved away from her._

"_I'll be right back." He added before kissing her cheek and walking out of the room._

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Most of the day Zoe had spent with Addie while Wade worked. Addie had explained to Zoe everything that was happening and surprisingly didn't ask why she was asking her so many weird questions._

_Her and Wade had only been dating for about three months which was pretty much a record for Wade. Wade had finally opened his new bar with the help of both Lavon and her. They had moved to a newer house in Bluebell, and even though Wade's bar was in Bluebell he got a lot of customers from Mobile. _

_Zoe slowly walked in to the bar known as Wade's Place, as suggested by Lavon. She looked around smiling as she saw what Wade had accomplished. She looked over where the bar was and sure enough there he was. She smiled and slowly walked over to where he was._

"_Hey." She smiled as she slid in to the bar stool. _

_Wade nodded. "How was your day with Addie?" He asked curiously as he turned around to do something._

"_It was pretty good. It was mainly a day of me sitting there listening to Addie." She chuckled and so did he. _

"_Here you go." He said as he set a glass of wine in front of her. She slightly smiled again and took a sip._

"_Thanks." She whispered and Wade once again nodded. _

"_Are you feeling okay Doc?" He asked using her pet name from him which somehow gave her butterflies. _

"_Yeah I'm just a little tired." She shrugged._

"_Why don't you head back home and rest and I'll finish my shift up here and then I'll be home." He suggested and Zoe nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." He said softly kissing her forehead before she got up and walked away._

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Not long after Wade had gotten home had he told her to get ready to leave. She had done as he told her and before she knew it they were at a lake._

"_What are we doing?" she asked curiously._

"_We're gonna go out on the boat." He simply told her. "There's something I want to show you." He added._

"_Oh." Zoe slowly nodded before following him on to the boat. Wade paddles for a while until they reached were he wanted to go._

"_Here." He smiled as he saw her look around in amazement. Wade had brought her to a spot he found about a year ago. It was completely surrounded by trees so it was a private spot, and there was a small waterfall. _

"_This place is….wow." Zoe said as she continued to look around._

"_I know." Wade nodded. "I was gonna bring you out here a while ago, but I decided not to." He shrugged. "There's something that I really want to do right now though." He smirked at her._

"_Oh really? And what exactly is that?" she asked. Wade moved closer to her his lips mere inches away from hers. _

"_This." He whispered before easily lifting her up and dumping her in to the lake._

"_Wade!" Zoe laughed as she surfaced and saw Wade laughing as hard as he could. "That was so not funny!" she told him. "Now will you help me out?" She asked._

"_No can do Doc." He shook his head before carefully standing up in the boat._

"_Wade please?" she begged but Wade just shook his head._

"_Nu-uh." He said before diving in himself._

"_How are we supposed to get back in?" Zoe asked as Wade surfaced beside her. _

"_We'll find a way." Wade shrugged. "But earlier I wasn't joking 'bout wanting to do something." He smirked again as he moved so that his body was pressed against hers. Wade could stand on the bottom but Zoe couldn't so at this point he was holding her up. Wade leaned in crashing his lips to hers. _

_After they both ran out of air Zoe pulled away and rested her forehead against his. _

"_I love you Zoe." He whispered. The words had slipped off his tong so easily. Wade had never exactly been the type for relationships and by the way Wade had said those three words Zoe could tell that this was the first time that he was saying this to her._

_Zoe just sat there for a couple minutes thinking this all over. In a dream like this she would normally say that she loved him too, but she had this feeling that if she said it she would actually mean it. In both the dream and in real life. _

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Wade begun but was cut off when Zoe pressed her lips to his once again. _

"_I love you too." She whispered as she wondered if she meant it or not. Wade smiled again before kissing her once more._

"_You know Doc this was about the best time to wear white." He joked as he looked down at her top which was almost fully see through. Zoe rolled her eyes and softly hit his arm. _

"_Shut up." She chuckled._

_Maybe this was the way things should be. Maybe she was destined to be with George. Zoe only knew at this moment that she had a choice to make and that she needed to make it before both of them were gone._

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Zoe quickly sat up. She was on her couch in the guest house.

"It was a dream." She stated as she looked around. Her robe was still in the middle of the floor from where Wade had let it drop. She once again smiled at the reminder of the previous night. She was also reminded of how Wade had punched George for her.

Her decisions were complicated. She thought that she had feelings for both guys. But she really needed to figure out which one really owned her heart. It may be difficult, but she was ready.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__So there's chapter 2! Sorry if I confused you guys with_

_the dreams! The idea came to me not long after I posted the first chapter,_

_I thought it would be cool if Zoe got a glimpse of what her future may hold_

_with both George and Wade!_

_Hope you guys liked it! And don't forget to review!_

_Xoxo Bryanna_


	3. Note for readers!

Hey my lovely readers! No I'm sorry this isn't an update. But one of those will be coming soon! I just thought I would mention something that isn't related to the fic….

So I have found that writing is my ultimate passion, but along with writing fanfics I wanted to do something else. So I got in to roleplaying. It's really cool because you get to interact with other people as you write!

So I decided I would inform you lovely people about it. I roleplay on a certain website…most of the time but there is only a few of us right now, and it would be amazing if there was more people! So if any of you would be interested in roleplaying Hart Of Dixie, One Tree Hill, Ghost Whisperer, or Heartland then private message me and I will give you the website!

I'm sure you would all love it! And if you have any questions or want more information on roleplay or anything else you can private message me too!

Love you all!

Xoxox Bryanna


	4. Signs

Chapter 3: Signs

_**Author's note: **__Hey everybody! I am so happy with the response of this story so far! I can't believe how many of you have reviewed and put my story on your alerts! So the first thing I want to say is THANK YOU! You're reviews make me smile._

_This chapter is shorter than I had hoped. I had more written but I decided that I wanted some of it for the next chapter instead which I think you guys will really like!_

_OTHNaley123__: Yay indeed! I loved writing her dogging George when he tried to kiss her. Thank you thank you, I loved writing the Zoe/Wade dream! My friend asked why I wrote Zoe engaged to George but not engaged to Wade. In my mind I can see George jumping in to that right away, but I can't see Wade doing that, so that's why I wrote it that way. My favorite part of writing this chapter was writing her say that she loved him back! Thanks for the review! Michael I know things are though right now with everything… but hold your head up. You can get through it. And I know I've said it many times… I am here if you need ANYTHING!_

_Paper Angels__: It is a big question! My plan was to hopefully have the dream with Wade a little more real than the one with George. So I'm glad you thought so! I don't want Zoe to just jump in to a relationship with the one that she chooses. In the next two or maybe three chapters you'll see her interact with both guys. Glad you like the story and thanks for the review!_

_Annaflower__: Thanks! Yeah I think the decsision in the actual show will be hard for her too… so I decided to write it like that. Thanks for the review!_

_Celia Toma__: Thank you!_

_miriamy__ : Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!_

_dcj__: Glad to know you are enjoying the story! I'm actually having fun writing how the guys are dealing with everything how she is going to decide! Thanks for the review!_

_msalv__: Thanks! Zoe is gonna have a hard time deciding! I'll tell you something… (I'm team Wade too) But I could surprise you! But maybe I won't. You never know!_

_BpDs89__ : The Zoe/Wade dream did make more sense! I planned it that way! Thanks! And glad you like the story!_

_EtherealDemon__ : Glad you liked the dream thing! It was fun writing the water scene with Zoe and Wade! I thought it was a total Wade thing to do, him throwing her in to the water. Well thank you! I was hoping I was writing the George dream okay! Glad you like it!_

_mirs13__: Ha I loved writing that part! Glad you liked it!_

_bushy4__: Glad you loved the dreams! She hasn't picked Wade yet though._

_loz-743__ :Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Elanorroosevelt__: Thanks! I will! Glad you liked the dream idea!_

_Well here is chapter three! I called it Signs! You may get why once you read it! Hope you enjoy!_

_Xoxo Bryanna_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Wade finished cleaning off the table. He had been avoiding Zoe since she told him about George. He wanted to be mad at her. He slightly was. He needed to be mad at her. He had put his feelings out there only to have her push him away. So he was avoiding her because he knew that if she was around he met let his guard down again.

He craved her. Her scent, her voice, her touch, her lips pressed to his. He wanted to get lost in her big brown eyes. Even though he didn't want to see her, he did. He wanted…no he needed her.

"What has she done to you?" He asked himself.

"She's messed with your head." A voice answered as the person sat at the table that he was cleaning. "But Lavon Hayes thinks that she messed with it in a good way." Lavon told him. "So how are we doing Wade Kinsella?" He asked.

"I'm good." Wade said giving him a fake smile before walking back to the bar.

"Really? Because Lavon Hayes thinks that you're upset that George got in the way of you and Zoe." He told Wade.

"Why would I be upset? Nothing was going on between Doc and me." Wade shrugged.

"Now don't go lyin' to me." Lavon shook his head. "Everybody knows that you punch George the other day." Lavon told him.

"Yeah I punched him for Lemon. Something you should have done." Wade snapped.

"And this…" Lavon started. "Is for going after Zoe." He mimicked what Wade had said.

"I didn't…" he began but Lavon cut him off.

"Now I said no lyin' to me." Lavon shook his head. "And don't think that the whole town doesn't already know that you two slept together, because we all do." He added. "Look Wade, if you want the girl then fight for her. Don't just sit back and watch George take her. You waited long enough to tell her that you had feelings for her, don't do it again." Lavon said before he started towards the door.

Wade sighed as he watched Lavon begin to walk away. He groaned when the brunette walked in to the Rammer Jammer. He couldn't really hear Lavon but he could make out what he was saying.

"Hey George." Lavon extended his hand for George to shake which George did. A few words were exchanged and Wade was pretty sure that George had asked Lavon if he had seen Zoe. Lavon shook his head and George sighed and walked over to a table.

Lavon stood there for a minute. His head shot up as somebody else walked in to the place and a smile grew on Lavon's face before he looked over at Wade and said really loudly, "Well if it isn't Zoe hart!" He chuckled.

Wade sighed and gave her a fake smile and a nod. He was hoping that she wouldn't come over here but of coarse when he looked up again she was sitting in front of him with Lavon at her side.

"Hey Doc." Wade said acting as if he couldn't care less that she was there. Zoe gave him a small smile before turning to Lavon and talking to him.

Wade sighed. He now realized that if he ever wanted to be free of his feelings for Zoe Hart he would have to leave Bluebell.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

After being at the Rammer Jammer for a while Zoe and Lavon had went for a walk around the town. It was silent for most of the walk, but Zoe didn't mind. It gave her a chance to think.

"You wanna know what I think?" Lavon asked breaking the silence. He didn't give Zoe a chance to say anything before he begun to answer. "I think that you should follow your heart." Lavon told her. "If following you're heart means that you choose George Tucker than so be it. Just give Wade a little credit though." He told her.

"Thank you." She gave Lavon a slight smile.

"You may not have realized it Zoe but he cares about you. A lot actually. He always tries to be there for you." Lavon told her. "I've never seen him try so hard to impress a girl before. He's done as many things that he can think of to try and get you to notice his feelings for you, even when you were still going after George. So just so you know, Wade Kinsella has and probably always will have feelings for you Zoe Hart." Lavon said as they reached her door. "So don't go makin' your decision without considering that."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Fight for her…fight for her. How the hell do I do that?" Wade asked himself as he paced the family room. He had gotten home from work about fifteen minutes before and ever since then he had been pacing the family room thinking of ways that he could fight for her. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"Zoe I know that you need to make this decision on your own, but I wanted you to know that whatever you choose I respect it." He said but then shook his head. "No that sucks." He told himself.

"Hey Doc, how 'bout I walk you over to Lavon's for breakfast this mornin'?" He said but once again shook his head.

"Hey Zoe, you wanna go and see a movie and then maybe have dinner in Mobile with me?" He asked but once again shook his head. "What the hell has she done to you? You're talking to yourself." He told himself.

"I know, I must have really gotten to you Wade Kinsella." Zoe teased from her spot next to his window.

"H-how long have you been there?" Wade asked her.

"Since you got home, I was gonna say something but it was entertaining watching you pace and talk to the fake me." She teased. "And yes." She simply said.

"Yes what?" He asked lost to what she was talking about.

"Yes I'll go with Mobile for a movie and dinner with you." She told him. "If you want to." She added.

"Oh…uh yeah sure." Wade nodded before getting lost in his thoughts once again.

"Wade…" Zoe said trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he came back to reality.

"You can breathe now." She chuckled.

"I was Doc." He told her. "But I can stop if you really wanna give me mouth to mouth." He smirked.

"And Wade is back." Zoe rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow okay?" He asked and she nodded. "And I'll even be nice and give you from five till six thirty to plug in all of you're girly accessories and get all dolled up." He told her. "Not that you need to." He added.

"I'll see you later." She said giving him a small smile before leaving.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Zoe walked in to Lavon's the next day. She smiled when she saw Wade and Lavon laughing at something. This is how it was. The three of them in this way. This is how it was supposed to be.

"Morning." She said as she walked over getting a bowl.

"Hey big Z." Lavon smiled before looking back and forth between both Zoe and Wade to see what would happen.

"Hey Doc." Wade nodded and Lavon looked at him with a bit of shock.

"I thought you hated her?" he asked confused.

"Who could hate me?" Zoe joked at she slid in to the seat next to Wade.

"Here." Wade said handing the corn flakes over to Zoe. "I figured it was time to let her off the hook." Wade shrugged.

"What's going on?" Lavon asked still slightly shocked that Wade was talking to Zoe.

"You're dreaming Lavon." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Is it so weird that he's talking to me?" She asked and Lavon nodded. "Why?" She asked and Wade chuckled.

"Cause with the way I was ranting to him the other day, it didn't sound like I was ever gonna forgive you Doc." Wade explained.

"Oh." Zoe nodded.

"Uh huh." Lavon nodded.

"Turns out it's pretty hard to avoid your neighbor." Wade told Lavon.

"I see." Lavon nodded once again.

"Well I gotta get to work. I'm opening up the Rammer Jammer this mornin'." Wade told them as he stood up.

"I'll stop by later." Lavon told him.

Wade nodded before walking behind Zoe placing his hands on her hips before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You might not wanna wear those short shorts of yours tonight Doc or we may not get to dinner." He smirked before walking towards the door. "See you both later."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note:**__Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_

_Xoxox Bryanna_


	5. Letting My Guard Down

Chapter 4: Letting My Guard Down

_**Author's note: **__Hey readers! So it had been a little_

_bit since I updated, sorry. I was struggling a bit to write this chapter._

_I knew what I wanted it to be the words just weren't coming. But here it is!_

_First off al I'm gonna say I am overly amazed at the response of this story!_

_You guys are all amazing! So thank you to all of you who reviewed and put_

_me on your alerts! Now the title of this chapter is Letting My Guard Down. Now_

_by the end of the chapter you should know who the title is talking about!_

_**dcj**_: _Haha yeah smart ass Wade is always good. Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for the review!_

_**CHICKENSLOVEBONES**__: Thank you! Glad you love it so far! Hopefully you will love this chapter too! Thanks for the review!_

_**Mollie**__: Thank you! I was hoping that Wade's dream would seem a little more real. You will see a bit of Wade's cocky self but you will see his sensitive side too. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_**Emma**__: Thank you! Yeah I miss it too! But so far I'm not looking forward to the next season; the spoilers don't look that great. But we'll see what happens. Thanks for your review!_

_**BpDs89**__: They are going out! Does it go well is the question! But it's also just a date. Thanks for the review!_

_**Paper**_ _**Angels**__: There isn't much George in this chapter either! Lol so there's something you'll like! You hope the night in Mobile will be okay… but you won't know till you read! Hope you sort of enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_**bushy4**__: Well here's the update! Thanks so much for your review!_

_**fanficlover1995**__: I hope you like this chapter… I'm sorry if it's not the way you want it to go though! Hope you'll continue to read. Thanks for the review!_

_**chikakt36**__: Thank you! She will end up choosing the guy that she wants to be with very soon though. It is absolutely killing me to write her scenes with the other guy. But you gotta do what you gotta do!_ _Thanks for the review!_

_**Annaflower**__: Anna! Thank you! Glad you are enjoying my story! Yours is really good too. Hope you got my email and my pm! Thanks for your review!_

_**Celia**__**Toma**__: Glad you like the last chapter! Hopefully you like this one too! Thanks for the review!_

_**loz**_-_**743**__: Thank you! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

_**Elani**__: Thanks! You'll actually see why Wade claims that he punched George for Lemon. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_**NahlaKing**__: Here's more for you! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!_

_**msalv**__:____They are going on a date! Does it go well is the question. Thanks for the review!_

_**Clattering1**__: Here you go! Glad your enjoying it! Thanks for the review!_

_**KimVonD**__: Thanks! Glad you love this story! Hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter. But to tell you the truth, I'm team Zade as well. Thanks for the review!_

_**amgonyea**__:____Thanks! Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!_

_**GoldenhairSarah**__:____Glad you love this story! Thanks for the review!_

_Thanks again to you all!_

_So I'm gonna quickly say this: If you begin to hate_

_this chapter about half way through just keep reading! I promise it gets_

_better in the end!_

_Now read away!_

_Xoxo Bryanna_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Zoe looked at herself in the mirror again. She shook her head and quickly took out the messy bun that she had in. She sighed as she pulled out her straightener and plugged it in letting it heat up. She walked over in to her room walking over to the bed where the dress that she planned to wear was carefully spread out.

Piking up the silky blue fabric she quickly changed in to it. The dress was snug on her body showing off her curves perfectly. Something she knew Wade would appreciate. It had slim spaghetti straps and a lace band underneath the bust.

After getting the dress on Zoe picked up her black pumps and walked back over to the bathroom. She set he shoes down and picked up the straightener and began to straighten her hair.

She finished about a half an hour later. Quickly putting in her black hoop earrings Zoe slipped on her shoes and walked out in to the kitchen.

She bit her lip when she saw that it was already 8:30pm. She was an hour and a half late already. She looked over at the window to see if Wade had given up on her yet. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a white sheet of paper on the window. She walked over to it and noticed that the letter was in Wade's hand writing. The note said,

_Doc,_

_I figured that I would give you some extra time to get ready. Not that you would hurry up even if I came over and told you to. So just let me know when your ready._

_-Wade_

Zoe sighed. "He wants me to walk over there?" She asked herself. She stood there for a second before a smile appeared across her lips. Zoe quickly walked over to the coffee machine that she had gotten not long ago. She picked a random flavor and grabbed a coffee mug before pressing the start button and walking back over to the window.

She smiled when her lights flickered and the fuse box blew causing both hers and Wade's lights to turn off. She waited a couple minutes before she spotted Wade in his window with a flashlight. He smirked at her and shook his head before signalling for her to give him a minute and disappearing once again.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Wade went over a couple minutes later and knocked on Zoe's door.

"Hey." Zoe smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey." Wade replied as his eyes wandered her body. "You look good Doc." He smirked.

"Thanks." Zoe bit her lip and her cheeks reddened. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Doc I've been ready for almost two hours now." Wade chuckled. "Come on." He nodded towards his truck.

"Okay." Zoe nodded before shutting the door behind her and walking down the steps Wade following close behind. Wade went and opened the passenger side door for her and waited until she got in to shut it. He then went and got in on the drivers side.

"So I went online and there aren't any good movies out." He told her.

"Oh." Zoe bit her lip. "What are we doing then?" she asked.

"Well I was thinkin' we can go to dinner and then you can choose what we do next." He told her. "It can be anythin' your New York heart desires." He added.

"Sounds good." Zoe chuckled.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"You've been quiet for the whole drive so far, what's going through that head of yours?" Wade asked as he glanced at Zoe.

"Hm?" Zoe asked as she looked away from the window and over at him.

"You're quiet, what's going through your mind?" he asked again.

"Oh um… nothing." She lied. "Just thinking about stuff." She shrugged.

"Really?" Wade asked. "Like what?" He asked wondering if she would actually tell him.

"It's nothing really." Zoe gave him a slight smile. "So how much longer?" Zoe asked changing the subject.

"Fifteen minutes Doc, then we'll be there." Wade chuckled at her impatience.

"Okay." Zoe nodded before looking back out the window. "So you really punched George for me?" Zoe asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"For you and Lemon." Wade told her but Zoe looked at him knowingly. "Okay so maybe punching him for Lemon was just an excuse to punch him twice." Wade shrugged.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"The food okay?" Wade asked from his spot across from Zoe. They had gotten in to Mobile about a half an hour before and were now seating on the patio at the fanciest restaurant in Mobile. Zoe slightly smiled and nodded before looking back at her food.

So far their dinner had been completely silent. They were both almost finished their food and only about ten words had been exchanged the whole time. Wade sighed.

"Zoe what's wrong?" He asked. Zoe also sighed as she set her fork down and looked up at him.

"I've been thinking about this whole you and George thing… and I think I wannna give George and I a shot." She told him truthfully. All happiness that was in Wade at that moment faded away at those ten words. He clenched his jaw and slowly stood up.

"Why are we here then?" He asked.

"Wade please, sit down." Zoe said now regretting telling him.

"You know Doc, why don't you go find golden boy and let him know. I'm sure he'll be happy." Wade said handing her some cash so that she could pay for the bill before he turned walking away.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

After Zoe had paid the bill for dinner and everything she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a certain number.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"George, hey it's Zoe. I'm in Mobile, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something…"

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Wade still couldn't believe what Zoe had said. She wanted to be with George? When this whole time Wade had been there for her. When she needed somebody Wade was there. But she was still picking Golden Boy George over him. Of coarse cause he was just the bar tender. HE was worthless compared to George right?

Wade sighed walking over to the window seeing George's truck pull up. He hated George now. More than ever. Wade watched as George got out and walked around opening up Zoe's door for her as she hopped out of his truck. He watched as Zoe walked up on to her porch. How had the date that Wade had planned for them end up like this? It went from being him and Zoe on a date to George and Zoe being on a date.

Wade shook off the thought as he watched George walk up the steps. He knew what came next. Not wanting to see them kiss at all Wade walked away from the window. He looked over at the couch and saw that his black suite was still draped over it. The suit that he had worn that night. The night that had changed everything between him and Zoe. The suit he had worn before he was able to show her his true feelings for her.

Wade sighed as he heard Lavon's words play in his mind. _"Look Wade, if you want the girl then fight for her. Don't just sit back and watch George take her. You waited long enough to tell her that you had feelings for her, don't do it again." _

"Dammit." Wade mumbled before jogging towards the door. "Zoe!" He shouted as he sprinted over to where she and George were standing on her porch there lips mere inches apart. "Zoe." He said again as he approached them. He could here George groan as he pulled back from Zoe and Wade inwardly smirked.

"What Wade?" Zoe asked agitated now.

"I…I need to tell you something." Wade told her. "I need a minute, that's all." He added and Zoe sighed and nodded.

"Alright." She said as she leaned on the wall behind her.

"Look, I know golden boy here is probably smarter than me, he's got a better job, and well everybody loves him… except for Lemon. Any ways, I need you to know this much." He took a deep breath before beginning to talk again. "I've never had feelings like this for somebody. I don't know why, but you intrigue me Zoe Hart. Lavon even says I've become soft." Wade slightly chuckled. He knew that by saying what he was saying and what he was about to say that he was letting his guard down. "And it's all because of you. Like I said in that barn that night, there's something here… something between us." And with that Wade shrugged and walked away back to his house leaving Zoe there regretting her decision to turn Wade down. Now what was she going to do about it?

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Okay so there it is. Hmm… so what do you guys think?_

_Just so you all know, I put the two main characters for_

_this story as Zoe and Wade. The genre is Drama and Romance._

_It is a Zade story if you guys haven't figured that out yet._

_That is not gonna change I can promise you that much! _

_So that ending…how did you guys like soft Wade? And Zoe is _

_regretting her decision of picking George! How awesome is that?_

_Haha! Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think! _

_Love you all!_

_Xoxo Bryanna _


	6. This Mess I've Made

Chapter 5: This Mess I've Made

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys! So first of all I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been trying to write this chapter since July but I've been so stuck! Most of my work didn't survive the delete key on my keyboard. But I finally have something that I think is decent so here's your next chapter! So as always I want to thank all of you that reviewed, favorite ect. my story! This story would not be here without you guys so thank you all!_

_blueberry55_: _It was messed up of her. I actually regretted writing that part of the story after I wrote it… but then a friend told me that it was good, so I had to go alone with it. This chapter I actually really liked so I hope you will too! Thanks for the review!_

_Paper Angels: It's good to know that somebody liked that Wade fought for her. I was iffy about it for a while but I don't mind that I wrote it that way. Thank you so much for the review!_

_Andria: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_Celia Toma: Haha well thank you! I'm so glad that you like the story! Yeah the George thing was pretty sad. Thanks so much for the review!_

_dragonfairy2360: I'm glad that you like my Hart Of Dixie universe! Thanks for reading my story and thanks for the review!_

_Lizzie: I am mean I know! Especially since I haven't updated till now! Which I'm really sorry for! I've been so stuck with writing in general, but here's the new chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_Sunfiresarah: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

_fanficlover1995: Haha yeah! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!_

_Giovanna: I don't know! I just did! I want them to be happy too! But there's gotta be something between that! Thanks for the review!_

_Alliecrho: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!_

_BpDs89: Thank you for your honesty! I actually agree one hundred percent! After I posted this chapter I re read it and I hated it truthfully! I didn't know why I wrote what I wrote and I actually wanted to delete it and re write the chapter. But to become a better writer I figured you have to work with it. So I finally wrote this chapter and I hope you like it! Again thank you for being honest and thank you for your review!_

_nicaha23: I'm glad you love the story! I'm sorry for not updating till now! Thanks for the review!_

_Words Unleashed; I am happy you love the fic! Thank you for the review! And I'm sorry that I didn't update till now!_

_Tee dree : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

_Elani: Yeah I wish I had written some insight to her decision too. I didn't explain anything in this chapter but I plan to in the next. Thanks for the review!_

_Yellow Words: Yeah I confused myself. I hated the chapter actually and I didn't know why I wrote what I wrote. But you have to work with what you have.. you won't get much answers in this chapter but the next chapter is gonna be all about why she did what she did. So you'll get answers in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!_

_So thanks for your reviews! They actually kept me writing the story! I actually hated my last chapter. I re read it after I posted it and I couldn't figure out why I wrote what I did. But a friend told me that it was good so I kept it, and so here's your next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_Xoxo Bryanna_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Zoe closed her eyes once again before she opened them and looked out over the pond. She sighed trying to clear all of the thoughts out of her head, although it most likely wouldn't work. What she had done was low, really low. Opening her eyes once more Zoe looked back over her shoulder at Wade's house. The lights were off, and it was now empty.

Wade had already found an apartment and was now staying with Lavon until he was fully ready to move to Mobile. He had decided that he was actually going to build his bar in Mobile instead of Bluebell for reasons that he wouldn't tell anybody. He just claimed that he would get better business in Mobile.

It had been a week and a half since their date, if you could call it that since Zoe had opened her big mouth and made him run off early in to it. Zoe had made many attempts to talk to Wade in the past week and a half but every time Wade would just shake his head and walk away. She didn't blame him for not wanting to talk to her though.

"Zoe." The voice rang out snapping Zoe out of her thoughts. Zoe looked to her right and bit her lip when she saw George walking towards her.

"Can I help you?" she breathed as she turned to face him.

"I was hoping that we could talk." George told her. "You've been avoiding me for the past week."

"Yeah I know I have." Zoe said as she turned away from him taking a deep breath. "Look George, I like you… I liked you." She sighed. "When I came to Bluebell I knew exactly who I was, I knew exactly who I wanted to be. But now I don't." she said and looked back at George. "I've never wanted to be the person who hurts others, but since I've gotten here that's all I've done." She told him. "I made a mistake choosing you over Wade. I made a mistake going after you in the first place." She added.

"Zoe I…" he began but Zoe cut him off.

"Do you know how many people I hurt in that choice alone?" she asked calmly and he shook his head. "One I hurt Lemon. She may not have been my best friend or anything, but she deserved so much better than to have her fiancé call of the wedding on the wedding day." She told him. "I hurt myself. I didn't know how much making this decision would hurt others which made me feel awful for even getting to the point where I had to choose between you two. You were engaged and that should have been enough for me to back off." She shook her head. "I'm now hurting you, because again I let us get to this point. And I hurt Wade." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I was so focused on getting you that I was absolutely oblivious to his feelings towards me. And in the end I chose you and I can't even imagine how much that hurt him." She finished.

"But it's all happened now, why end this?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he knew why.

"Because I'm done, I'm done hurting the people around me." She said softly. "I came here and everybody expected me to be like my father, they expected me to live up to his reputation, and I've completely failed him so far." She said as she began to walk backwards. "So I'm done hurting others, and I'm done making a bad reputation for myself. I'm ready to start turning that reputation around and doing things that my father would be proud of." She said with a slight smile before turning around and walking back to her house leaving George standing over by the pond.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Wade walked in to Lavon's kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it grabbing the cornflakes before grabbing a bowl and spoon and sitting down at one of the bar stools. He sighed in frustration when he tried to poor himself some cereal finding that the box was empty. Getting up he put the bowl and spoon away. Settling for toast he popped the bread in to the toaster and began to wait for it to be ready.

"Lavon I need to…" Zoe began but stopped when she saw Wade. "Is Lavon here?" she asked him hoping that he would talk to her.

"Well hello to you too Doc." Wade shook his head. "Lavon had one of those board meeting's again. He should be back around two." Wade shrugged and went to the fridge grabbing some jam for his toast.

"Oh okay." Zoe nodded before walking over to the bar stools and sitting down. "So I heard you're moving to Mobile, that's cool." She said in attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I found a space to build my bar there so I'm moving down there." Wade confirmed.

"Nice." Zoe nodded. "When are you leaving?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Next week." Wade told her. "Why you wanna come up with a plan to make me stay Doc?" he teased and Zoe slightly smiled at the fact that normal Wade was back.

"No, just wondering." She shrugged and Wade nodded as he picked up his toast.

"Well I gotta go; I'm openin' up the Rammer Jammer today. See ya around Doc." He waved and left the house.

Wade let out a relieved sigh as he got in to his car. He didn't mind seeing Zoe around, but he couldn't be in the same room with her for that long. Why? He wasn't quite sure yet.

Starting the car he drove off towards the Rammer Jammer.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Lemon took a deep breath before walking in to the practice. She hadn't left the house or her room since the wedding had been cancelled and it was taking a lot of courage to walk in to the practice at this moment. Seeing Brick she gave him a smile.

"Morning daddy." She greeted as she walked closer to him.

"Lemon." Brick nodded giving her a small smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he gave her a slight hug.

"Okay." She shrugged slightly. "But it won't get any better if I'm moping around." She said seeming more like herself.

"That's right." Brock nodded.

"Hey Brick where are the…Lemon hi." Zoe said as she walked in to the room. Her first initial thought was how come she was running in to all of these people today. She watched as Lemon gave her a tiny nod and looked away. "Right." Zoe sighed.

"What were you asking Dr. Hart?" Brick asked trying to break the silence.

"DO you really expect me to be all nice to you?" Lemon spoke up. "After everything you done?" she added.

"No. But you should know that I'm really sorry for everything that I did." Zoe told her. "I never ever intended for this to happen." She added and watched Lemon roll her eyes.

"Of coarse you did!" Lemon snapped. "Since the day you came here Zoe Hart you've wanted to hurt me. Well congratulations, your plan worked." She finished before turning around and leaving the practice.

"I'm gonna go, there's a patient waiting for me." Zoe told Brick and walked in to the exam room.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

After work Zoe walked in to the Rammer Jammer hoping that she would find Lavon. She smiled slightly when she spotted him at the bar. Her smile faded as she realized that this could turn in to another awkward conversation with Wade. Biting her lip Zoe walked over to where Lavon was and sat next to him.

"Hey." She said with a fake smile.

"Zoe Hart showing her face at the Rammer Jammer after ruining a Bluebell wedding, very brave." Lavon nodded. "But very Zoe like." He chuckled. "What's up big Z?" he asked.

"A lot." She chuckled. "It's been a very eventful day." Zoe told him. "Lemon came in to the practice today." She told him.

"Oh, how'd that go?" Lavon asked knowing that it couldn't have gone well.

"Well I apologized, again, and she got mad." Zoe told him. "But I can't blame her I did screw up her wedding." Zoe sighed. "And I talked to Wade today." She told him. "It was a short conversation but he still talked to me." She said with a small smile and Lavon nodded.

"Here you go Lavon." Wade said as he handed Lavon a beer. He had heard a slight amount of their conversation but not all of it. "Doc." He nodded.

"Hey." Zoe slightly smiled.

"So what else happened in this very eventful day?" Lavon asked.

"I talked to George." Zoe told him as she looked from Wade to Lavon.

"About what?" Lavon asked as he gave Wade a slight glance.

"About how this whole thing had hurt so many people, and how I'm not gonna be with him." Zoe told him. "I'm done hurting people, and having a bad reputation in this town. So I figured its time to turn things around." Zoe admitted.

"Oh." Lavon nodded.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. Wade kept himself from slightly smiling when he heard what Zoe had told George.

"Can I get you anything to drink Doc?" he asked.

"Water's fine." She said and Wade nodded before going to get it for her.

"You two see to be getting along." Lavon pointed out and Zoe laughed slightly.

"Stick around for a couple minutes and that will probably change." Zoe joked. "But really I think he's just trying to be nice right now since he's leaving soon." Zoe told him. "I hurt him so I don't blame him for hating me or anything." Zoe told Lavon. "But it's nice that he's being nice, even if he's acting." Zoe shrugged.

Things would never be the same, she knew that much. Wade was probably never going to actually forgive her, and she didn't blame him. She was happy that he was going to Mobile to do something that he liked doing. He seemed happy in her eyes and that was good. She knew it would be hard because of what she did but she wasn't going to give up on him.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will provide you with more explanation to why Zoe did what she did! Leave me a review letting me know what you thought!_

_For those of you that were interested in a roleplay website I actually have one. It's brand new and that means that all characters are open! PM me if you would like to join!_

_Until next time Xoxo Bryanna_


End file.
